1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for forming a panel and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for forming a panel, in which a first process of forming a right triangular waveform on a plurality of base materials, a second process of forming an obtuse triangular waveform, and a third process of linearly pressing the base materials in a direction from front to rear to attach the base materials to each other are conducted by a single apparatus, thus allowing the panel to be rapidly formed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a waveform panel is obtained by forming a waveform on a panel, and is characterized in that load and reaction force are uniformly distributed throughout the panel owing to the waveform, thus having a large load-carrying capacity. By overlapping several waveform panels with each other or joining the waveform panels to each other using bolts, they are used as a plate. Further, by providing curvature to the waveform panels and coupling the waveform panels to each other, they are used as a pipe.
Generally, in order to form a waveform when manufacturing the waveform panel, molds having waveforms of one pitch or two pitches are provided on the upper and lower portions of a pressing device. After a panel is inserted between the molds, the upper mold is pressed by the pressing device, so that waveforms of one or two pitches are formed on the panel.
Subsequently, the panel is moved in a longitudinal direction by a distance corresponding to one pitch or two pitches, and the waveform is formed on the panel by one or two pitches using the molds. Thus, the waveform forming process can form several tens of waveforms on one panel in a longitudinal direction.
Next, in a hole forming process, in order to use bolts to couple panels having the waveforms to each other, bolt fastening holes are formed in the edge of each panel. In such a hole forming process, a plurality of holes is formed in the roots or crests of each panel using a punch. A plurality of panels having the holes formed as such is coupled using fastening means such as bolts so as to be used for a structure or other purposes.
However, even though the edges of panels are fastened to each other using bolts to couple the panels to each other, the central portions of the panels are not fastened, so that a coupling force between the panels is weak.
Further, when strong external force is exerted on the entire panel at one time, for example, when the waveform is formed on the panel at one time through pressing, the panel may undesirably tear or be damaged.
Meanwhile, as the related art, Korean Patent No. 10-0586410 entitled “Continuous Manufacturing Device For Composite Metal Panel having Corrugation Core” has been proposed for the manufacture of a waveform panel.
As shown in FIG. 1, the continuous manufacturing device for the composite metal panel includes a core supply unit S, upper and lower metallic plate supply units E, adhesive supply units F, a joining unit L, a heating and compressing unit P, and a cooling unit M. The core supply unit S supplies a core 2 for the composite metal panel to the center of the joining unit L by a conveyor 1. The upper and lower metallic plate supply units E are provided above and below the core supply unit S to supply upper and lower metallic plates 3 and 3′ from upper and lower metallic plate rolls 4 and 4′ through rollers 5, 5′, 6 and 6′. The adhesive supply units F are provided between the core supply unit S and the upper and lower metallic plate supply units E to supply hot melt adhesive film or adhesive layers 7 and 7′ comprising adhesive attached at room temperature from film supplying rolls 7a and 7a′. The joining unit L includes upper and lower joining rolls 8 and 8′ to join the upper and lower metallic plates 3 and 3′, the adhesive layers 7 and 7′ and the core 2, fed from the above units, together. The heating and compressing unit P includes upper and lower heating rollers 11 and compressing rollers 12 and 12′ to heat and compress the joined part. The cooling unit M functions to cool the heated and compressed part. In the manufacturing device, the core supply unit S includes a metallic plate roll 13 for the core, and two pairs of large and small upper and lower toothed rollers 23, 23′, 23a and 23a′ having toothed gears 24 and 24′ which compress a metallic plate 21 for the core supplied from the metallic plate roll 13 for the core, thus forming the corrugation core 2a. Caterpillars 28 and 28′ are installed at upper and lower positions in the cooling unit M and are rotated in opposite directions by rollers 22 and 22′ to press and punch a joined part for the composite metal panel.
However, the conventional continuous manufacturing device for the composite metal panel constructed as described above can form only a basic waveform using one corrugation core, but makes it difficult to form a composite waveform. Even if the composite waveform is formed, a plurality of corrugation cores must be prepared. Thus, a large installation space is required, the cost of the device increases, and it takes a long time to manufacture the panel having the waveform.